A Cold Winter's Promise
by punkyt0ast3r
Summary: Running an errand for mother, almost end up with my head cracked open, and my mate...promises, promises. It's going to be a wonderful holiday. Lemon.


**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! This has been sitting in my docmanager for a good part of the week…consider it an early Christmas gift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Kagome's PO\*~**

I listened intently to the crunching of snow beneath my fur lined boots as it sank under the weight of my feet. As I forged a path through the deep sea of frozen water, I tried to gauge my location.

Almost home...

How long had I been out here? I looked at the horizon only to see the sun slowly sinking behind the tall buildings, anxious to brighten the other half of the world.

I sighed, watching as my breath created a puff of smoke. I continued my trek through the park, as it was the only way to get back to the Shrine. I looked at the sleeve of my jacket, not surprised in the least that it had continued to snow once more. _'Snowflakes are so beautiful...they never look alike.'_

Scanning the area around me, I stopped and took shelter under some birch.

_Creek..._

I glanced upwards and instantly regretted my choice. Biting back a curse as the wind picked up and forcefully slammed said tree, I tried to make a break for it.

_Snap..._

Too late. I felt my eye twitch as I dusted the cloud's dandruff from my shoulders. '_Great idea, okaa-san...'_

Why had she sent me out to run errands for her in this weather? It had to be AT LEAST twelve degrees, and that was without the sporadic gusts of wind! Seriously, all she wanted was a bag of sugar but no. It could not wait until tomorrow. _'Figures!'_

I shifted the plastic bag to my other hand as I tried to secure my less-than-snow-worthy jacket around myself. I turned my face to avoid the wind that was biting at it and observed my trail of foot prints. For going to the store on the corner, this trip had to have taken at least an hour, if not more. Feeling the wind die down once again, I continued my journey.

My face brightened as I realized that I would be home soon. _'The Shrine is right around the corner!'_ My steps quickened as I fantasized about the warmth that I would be engulfed in as soon as I entered my home.

Home? Well, not so much anymore. These days, my home was in the past. It had been two months since Inuyasha and I had mated. That was the happiest day of my life!

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome...nggh..." he panted, as he swept the hair away from my shoulder. Lowering himself down on top of me, I could feel his lips trace the crook of my neck, planting little love bites as he went.<em>

_I let out a moan as he bit down, releasing the blood for the wound as he continued to pound into my tight sheath._

_The pain in my shoulder lessened as his tongue cleaned the newly formed mark._

_"I love you, Kagome..."_

* * *

><p><em>'I hope Inuyasha is keeping warm...considering they don't have furnaces...'<em> Because it was so close to Christmas, I had asked to spend time some with my family for a few days. It came as a shock that he had actually complied with my wishes! Of course, he had set some conditions.

* * *

><p><em>"Feh. You can go, I guess." He grumbled, none too pleased with the current request. It was only natural for him to hate spending time away from his mate...and for some 'Cursedmas'? He didn't understand but then again, he didn't understand much when it came to that other world.<em>

_"Yes! Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome leaned up on the tips of her toes, and gave planted a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'll be back in three days! Promise!" She turned to hop down the time tunnel when she was jerked back by her wrist._

_"Hey! What's the big idea?"_

_"You can go on two conditions." Letting go of her wrist, he folded his arms into his sleeves. She let out a groan as she observed his natural pose. The red of his haori complimented his tanned skin that he had acquired from being in the sun constantly. "And those would be?" she tapped her foot, impatiently. She wasn't impatient to get away from him but it had been a long time since she had seen her family and she missed them quite dearly._

_"I do NOT want you coming back to me with the scent of another male on you, especially that Hobo guy!" He lifted his nose up and cast a sideways glance at her. Kagome's heart melted when his amber gaze softened._

_Reaching out a clawed hand, he palmed her cheek and stroked his thumb over her bottom lip. "And second, you'll call for me if you need me, mate..." He rested his forehead against his and purred. How could she say no to such a request?_

* * *

><p><strong>~*Kagome's PO\*~**

I thought I was going to have to "Sit!" him to the seventh level of Hell! _'Too bad I removed those beads a long time ago...' _Joking aside, I found myself missing him more and more.

Unconsciously, my hand had moved beneath my scarf to stroke his mating mark…the mark that claimed me as his own. His woman. His mate. I felt a chill run up my spine and warmth pool into my stomach for a very different reason other than Jack Frost nipping at my nose.

_'I probably shouldn't use that analogy around him...he'll go on the war path...'_ I giggled as I imagined my hanyou attacking the air. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not see the patch of snow covered ice.

I felt my foot slide out from underneath me, sending my body crashing to the ground. My eyes were shut tight as I prepared for the sharp crack that I knew my head would surely have.

"Kagome!"

I felt myself pulled against a familiar body instead of connecting with pavement as I should have.

"Inuyasha!" I threw my arms around him and burrowed my face into the crook of his neck. "Why are you here?" I looked up into his soft amber eyes.

"Bakaaaaa...you called to me! Good thing I came too! You could've knocked yourself out!" He nuzzled my cheek as he carried me bridal-style up the shrine steps.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Back to the 3rd person PO\*~**

Inuyasha set Kagome down on her bed, taking the bag from her in one fluid motion.

"What were you doing out there, bitch? It's freezing! You could have caught your death!" He glared down at her from his towering position, unknowingly inferring his dominance over her.

"Okaa-san wanted me to go out and get something for her! And besides, I was perfectly well dressed for the weather, thank you very much!" She heard a low grumble start in his chest and work its way up to his throat. The next thing she knew, she was underneath a very irate half-demon.

"Bitch!" Twisting her hair around his clawed hand, he bent her head, exposing her neck. "You shouldn't worry your mate..." he trailed off as he placed hot, little love bites down the column of her throat.

"You were...worried?" she gasped out as she tried to regain her composure. Kagome felt his hot breath cascade over her face as he forced her backwards into her bedding. He straddled his hips, the evidence of his arousal making its self known.

"Are you stupid? Of course I was worried about you! You're my woman! I need to protect the woman I love..." With that being said, their lips crashed together.

Inuyasha let out a purr of pleasure as Kagome reached her hands up and massaged his doggy ears. He pressed forward, rubbing against her, and pushed his tongue through the barrier of her lips.

"Kagome? Is that you? Is Inuyasha with you?" Kagome's eyes widened, as she sat up quickly, sending her mate sprawling on the floor. "Y-yes, momma!" Her hands went to her hair, desperately trying to fix whatever was out of place. Meanwhile, the hanyou crossed his legs, trying to keep his mind off of the bulging appendage.

"Grrrr..." he glared daggers at the door, hearing his mother-in-law's foot falls on the stairs.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome realized that with all that had happened she hadn't had a chance to remove her coat. Taking it off, she looked over and saw his eyes travel the length of her body. A breeze blew through the room, hardening her nipples.

"We will finish this later...I promise you that." He smirked as he saw the blood creep up and into her cheeks. His eyes held that familiar tint of lust and a cold winter's promise. She knew that this would be a Christmas she'd never forget.

* * *

><p>After a hot shower and changing into some home worthy clothes, aka sweat pants and a t-shirt, Kagome had somehow gotten wrapped up into baking for her mother. <em>'So that's why she wanted the sugar so badly...'<em>

Kagome sighed, continuing her work on rolling out the gingerbread dough. She glanced over at her mate, who was currently on the back of the sofa and having a hissing match with her pet feline, Buyou. He never did get tired of fighting with him. _'Oh well, he is part dog after all.' _She giggled at the scene and he turned to glare at her. "Tell this stupid fur-ball to leave me the fuck alone!"

"Inuyasha!" His ears flattened as Kagome's mother entered the room, Souta and Jii-chan in tow. He looked away and let out a "Keh.", knowing better than to say something offensive.

"Mmm, those cookies smell divine, Kagome-chan!" her mother praised her as she stole one off the cooling rack. Souta, sneaking around the other side of his sister, reached for one as well. "No way, mister! You'll ruin your appetite!" their mother scolded. Souta glared at the middle aged woman as if to challenge her but quickly backed down. "Yes, okaa-san..." he mumbled and grumbled his way out the front door.

"Be gone, demon!" The wrinkled man slapped an ancient and not-so-effective seal on the dog demon's forehead, visibly shaken when it was ripped away. "What? How?"

The demon bared his fangs. "When are you going to learn, gramps? That's not going to work!" He broke into laughter upon seeing the shock on Jii-chan's face.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" He flinched, awaiting the impact of his body hugging the Earth but it never came. He snorted. "Remember you took off those beads of subjugation a long time ago, Kag-o-me." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Why you little..." She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the urge to smack him across the head.

"Kagome, Souta, Jii-chan, and I are going out for awhile. You two behave now!" Her mother kissed the top of her head and left.

They glanced at each other simultaneously. Kagome giggled at the silver haired demon waggled his eye brows at her. "So, Kagome..." he trailed off as he slid off the couch.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she felt a tingle run up her spine, remembering the promise he had made not much earlier.

"I always keep my word and I promised we would finish our game. Come here, bitch!" He crooked his finger at her, beckoning her presence.

She felt herself jerk in his direction but held her ground behind the stove. "Inuyasha...I need to finish these cookies." She glared daggers at him and continued rolling out her dough. "Aww, I can think of ten times more funner things to do that that." She laughed, involuntarily, at his word choice.

"'Funner' is not a word, dear." He felt his loins tighten as she laughed. To him, it was like a wind chime being caressed tenderly by the passing breeze.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have her. Using his demon speed, he made his way behind her and engulfed her in his arms. "Kagome." He panted in her ear, feeling her shudder in his red clad arms.

"Mate?" she moaned as his hand worked its way under underneath her t-shirt, let apron left crumpled on the floor. She couldn't take it. He always knew just how to touch her, how to make her yearn for him. Fondling her breast with one hand, his other traveled its way down her belly and into her sweatpants, past her underwear.

Letting go of her hold on the rolling pin, she gripped the edge of the counter, mewling as he massaged her slick folds.

"Ah...ah..." she panted. The now forgotten kitchen utensil rolled its way across the counter, falling off the edge.

_Thwack!_

They both jumped in shock, not expecting the loud noise. In doing so, Kagome ground her bottom into the crotch of her mate, who purred in enjoyment.

"Mmm...Kagome..." She let out a whimper of protest as his hand left the junction of her thighs and worked on the drawstring of his pants.

"Please..."

"Please what, bitch?" Taking his other hand from her breast, he gave her a swift smack on her bottom, causing her to cry out.

"Please take me!" In one graceful move, Inuyasha inserted his cock inside of his mate, pounding inside of her. He reeled in her screams of pleasure, growling as he tried to control himself from cumming too early.

Kagome's slick walls seemed to be closing around him, attempting to milk his seed from him. The sight of her bent of the counter, her knuckles paled white from the strength with which she was holding on, only served to heighten his arousal.

He leaned over her, like a dog would lean over his bitch, and sank his teeth into the junction of her neck, replacing his mating mark. He finally felt her release around him and he followed suit. He kissed the back of her neck and buried his head in her mane of raven locks.

"...I can't believe you." He heard the woman underneath him mutter.

"I always keep my promises, mate."

**A/N: Happy holidays~ This was originally shorter but you can thank my Anon. reviewer, "Adam" for his review. It gave me my muse back to continue further. Thank you! :D **

**And of course, a thanks to my wonderful beta, Blue Eyes White Dragon 64, for his editing! **

**~Punky**

**PS: Make sure to check out my other story~ Rightfully Mine! :D**


End file.
